Late Night Experiments
by io-ritornero
Summary: He personally didn't think there was anything wrong with experimenting. /JadeLuke/


**Late Night Experiments  
Author: **Slender-Raven  
**Pairing: **JadexLuke  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers: **Hardly.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss, obviously. This story includes sex between two guys, and you're welcome to read it whether you like it or not. I'm also not sure if this is allowed on so I'd appreciate if anyone can tell me. D8 Also, this was my first real yaoi story so...Bear with me.

* * *

Jade had asked Luke to visit him alone so that he could run some experiments on him. He had expected the stereotypical scientist laboratory with plenty of chemicals in test tubes of colors and bubbles oozing out. Instead, it was at an Inn and only had to do with Jade checking his pulse, heartbeat, and strapping a few strange, small machinery objects on his arms. When the trials were finished, it looked as if time was not on their side. It was well past midnight and Jade had brought up the subject that everyone was probably asleep by now. 

"Oh, then I guess I'll get going." Luke insipidly stated, making his way to the door.

Jade gathered up the scattered pieces of paper he had been writing on and stacked them against the desk, piling them neatly. "Leaving already? I guess it can't be helped. It won't be my difficulty when Guy is angry with you interrupting his slumber."

Luke stopped in his tracks just as he was about to touch the doorknob. He remembered the last time he had walked in late while Guy was sleeping. He'd been scolded for not coming in earlier and disrupting his sleep. But, on the bright side, Guy had mentioned later on it was because he was worried about the redhead. However, the admonishment still did embarrass Luke.

"Fine, I'll stay. Should I tell them where I am, though? They could get, you know, worried…", Luke trailed off hesitantly, feeling a little conceited about assuming everyone would feel that way about him.

"I rest assure you that they'll be fine for eight hours when it comes to your whereabouts." Jade guaranteed as he slid the piled papers on the corner of the small desk. The man did not enjoy the Inn's they stayed at when it came to his work. A nice space with lots of organized drawers like his office in Grand Chokmah is what he was more comfortable with.

"O-oh okay…" Luke stuttered nervously, backing away from the door that he apparently was not going past until morning.

"It's late. We should rest now, we have another long day tomorrow and I don't want to hear you complaining about not getting enough sleep." Jade shared no eye contact with the replica as he stepped away from his desk.

"I wouldn't complain about that!" Luke defended himself rather loudly. He had almost forgotten how late it was.

"What part of midnight do you not understand, Luke?" His crimson pools shot over to the boy, looking irritated and weary.

Luke's eyes fell down to the floor, he felt ashamed for his sudden outburst. Swallowing hard, he murmured out a meek, "I'm sorry…" Instead of being answered with the usual sarcastic comment, all he was given was silence. He glanced up to find quite a surprising and amusing image.

Jade had been unbuttoning his golden buttons from his teal uniform. His belt was already at his feet and his long boots sat to the wall in a neat fashion. His black turtlenecks with white hems were easily seen through the seeps of the teal clothing. When all the buttons slipped out of the fabric holes, the uniform was slumped across one of the wooden arms of the bed. Even though his gloves were still tight around his arms, this had been the first time Luke had seen the man without so much of his attire on him.

The boy continued to stare in awe at the Jade's stripping, not even thinking about whether he was looking at his extended eyes or not. The Necromancer pulled off the gloves with his fingertips and settled them with his uniform on the bed as well. This led to an interesting detail in Luke's mind…

There was only one bed in this room. Luke's gaze broke away from the man's body and averted to the bed. It appeared to hold the capacity of two people, which was some relief for him. Nevertheless, that would mean he would have to sleep in the same bed with Jade. Something he had never done before because he was usually sharing a bed either with Guy or with himself.

"Do you plan to sleep with your shoes and belt on? It looks very uncomfortable." Jade spoke, shaking the boy out of his thoughts.

Luke glanced at Jade with a spark of anger then looked away to the wall, "S-Shut up, don't say stupid things."

The redhead slipped off his shoes with his feet and lazily kicked them to the side. His gloved hands grabbed at his belt as he began to undo it, fumbling with it until it fell to his feet. His fingers unbuckled his gloves so that they would come off more easily, and then they were tossed along with his shoes. He unbuttoned his matching gold buttons on his white jacket before they came off and the jacket was shrugged off his shoulders and slumped over the bedpost as Jade had done.

"Now that's a more suitable look for pajamas." Jade commented sarcastically, adjusting his glasses.

"Like you're one to talk." Luke snapped back to reality, taking the moment to examine the man's own style of pajamas. All that was left was his black, long-sleeved uniform with white hems with a matching pair of black pants. Without all the layers of his uniform, he could get a good look at his figure. He was about as skinny as the redhead, but Luke thought he held more muscle than Jade did.

Jade was amused as he trailed the royal's eye glancing around at his body. His grinned and touched the middle wire of his glasses, letting it hit the light where it shined white. "Oh my, Luke. Could you be so kind as to stop undressing me with your eyes? I'm quite self-conscious." He adjusted his glasses again so that his narrow, crimson pools could be easily seen with the dim lamp light.

Luke's cheeks instantly burned at the comment. He tore his eyes away from Jade and his head was at a painful angle, trying to get him out of his sight. "I wasn't doing anything like that!" It was a risky move, but he looked back at the man. That man was still holding the same satisfied smirk. Luke turned away again and hurried grumpily over to the bed, "I'm going to sleep!"

Jade shrugged carelessly as he also took steps to the bed. He sat upon the covers and slipped his glasses off his nose then laid them on the nightstand on his side. He could feel the embarrassed boy jump into the bed next to him and curl up into the covers. He chuckled quietly at how defensive he had become. He opened the covers and slid next to Luke, clicking off the lamp in the process.

Darkness engulfed them but after some time, the moon would have been visible through the curtained window. Luke's eyes were left ajar, feeling a little uneasy about sleeping in such a small space with the man. He was also a little uncomfortable with his position, left to face the wall and such. He spun around, only to meet the sleeping man's face of ease. At least someone had no worries…

_-----_

Luke let out a quiet sigh as he gazed at the shined by the moon pale skin of the colonel. It had been well over an hour since Jade had fallen asleep. All this time, he had been staring at his face. But, he knew he needed to sleep, so at times he would close his eyes. However, seeing the man like this was a rare sight; off guard and so vulnerable.

All of his friends seemed to have one personality and just stuck to it. However, Jade was different and unpredictable. He could be devious and cunning when needed and playful when he wanted too. Peculiarly, it made Luke happy that he had met someone that had a widened personality. Though, it was odd to be alone with him in such situations.

The shuffling of blankets was enough to interrupt his thoughts, though. The covers shook a bit around Luke's body, wondering if Jade was about to waken. His sleeping body moved around in the bed, arms changing from staying under and over his pillow. The redhead watched in curiosity of how he would change to one sleeping position to another.

As he continued to watch, he felt the man's knees push past his own thighs. Luke's eyes widen when he felt the new weight on him. His leg continued to work past his own legs, making the replica feel a little more than uncomfortable. But now, that was kind of an understatement, for it seemed like the more Jade moved around he was getting closer to Luke. Their faces were barely a couple inches away.

Luke could feel his breath hitch when the colonel came to a stop. If he breathed too much, Jade would have been able to feel his breath and wake up to their odd position. He tried to adjust so that his face wouldn't be across from his. His legs and arms fumbled about with pushing on the bed to slip away from his tight grip. As his constant moving happened, his legs came to a stop when he heard the brunette give out a quiet grunt.

The replica froze when the faint noise breathed out of his throat. Was he waking up? He stayed still for a few seconds to see if his eyes would open. After some time, they did not. He let out a sigh of relief and tried to gently move around again.

Only to hear the man mimic the same sound a little louder.

Luke froze again when the mimic of the noise was breathed again. He swallowed hard and pondered if this would happen every time he tried to comfortable. In all innocence and curiosity, he tried moving his knee around again. A deep breath blew past the colonel's lips into Luke's face just as his chest rose heavily. With his mind already fogged in confusion, he hesitantly brought his hand from its settled place on the bed and onto the older man's thigh. As his hand brushed against the skin that blocked by fabric, he felt his own leg squished in between the man's legs.

All this time, he had been inside the barrier of his legs.

This made Luke feel more anxious than the idea of him sleeping with him. Being trapped in such a private area of another guy was quite a strange feeling. His only idea was to try and slip away from his grasp. Luke clutched the sheets and tried to pull away from his legs, his knees gently gliding past Jade's crotch, which let out another meek noise.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. He shot a glare to the man for locking him in this awkward position. However, when he stared at the man's face, it was in a new light that he had failed to see again. Jade's eyebrows were furrowed and his thin lips parted, the whites of his teeth shining from the lunar rays bypassing the window. His body was tense, and not relaxed like usual. To Luke, the only idea that came to mind was that he was frustrated.

But, why?

Then an idea sparked into Luke's mind. Maybe it had to do with their position? He took the honor of starting the experiment by moving his knee around in the tight spot again. Luke had expected to hear another rough noise of agitation, but felt the colonel's body arch to an extent. More desire urged him to continue, his leg began rubbing more soothingly around him. He was sure to pay close attention to the necromancer's face.

The brunette's eyelids were tight and his body looked very tense. He breathed out a few gasps and grunts that mysteriously began to arouse Luke. His hand slid past his older friend's thighs up to his neck. His fingertips glided up the crook until he reached his cheek. He softly trailed his nails across his skin, which was surprisingly soft. The redhead felt his lips rise in a small smile as his legs motion grew slower, unaware of one's own temptation.

"I see you're having fun." Words broke the silence.

Luke's eyes widen, even more when he feel a sharp grip at his moving knee. His legs came to a halt and voice mute in shock. He had been staring at his face the whole time, now his crimson eyes visible. The redhead felt his heart beat out of fear when he looked at such an expression of solemn. Instead of something playful, Jade's eyes looked as if they could pierce through anything.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He seemed to soften a bit; the look of pure devastation on his younger friend's face is priceless.

Luke tried to speak, his voice cracking a bit, "…I-I…"

Jade let out an unamused sigh from past his lips, "I see you don't care for the phrase 'Keep your hands to yourself', do you?"

Just as Luke tried to defend himself from being accused of something he was_ trying_ not to do, the weight of Jade's leg released him. He was now free of the necromancer's clutch that had caused the whole thing. His emerald eyes averted from the man in shame. He hoped he hadn't made Jade mad, it was in all innocence, really. The bed moved around as Jade adjusted himself, as Luke sat there thinking. He lets out a sigh of disappointment until he felt a sudden weight fall upon him. The naïve one looked up to the weight barely hovering over him.

It was Jade, of course.

The tips of his golden-brown locks tickled at Luke's white skin, resisting the urge to stop the sensitive feeling. His crimson eyes were glazed with lust, deceit, and amusement. His hands were pinned next to the younger one's head, preventing him from moving around so much. It was the same with his lower half too, the colonel hovered over him and his knees were tight around Luke's thighs.

A light blush pervaded his cheeks from being ambushed yet again. He had invaded Jade's personal space, but he wondered if he would do anything for revenge, "J-Jade…?"

Jade head leaned in and he could sense the aura of fear from the young boy, his lips wide in a devious smirk. "Don't worry. I'm only giving you back what you gave me."

Luke's brow lifted in confusion, unaware of what he had ever given to Jade. He was still afraid to speak and wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep and this was all just a dream. Jade had never acted this way before and he was thankful he didn't.

Jade moved in a bit more, settling into the crook of Luke's neck which took him by surprise. His eyes clutched shut when he felt an odd, wet substance lick at his skin. He was in bewilderment when he felt the lips of the brunette gently press to his sensitive skin. The necromancer let his figure fall upon Luke softly so that he himself could become more comfortable. His tongue slipped out again to lick up to his ear, suckling on the lobe teasingly.

The replica hated to admit it, but a strange sensuality was building up inside of him. An embarrassing heat grew in between his legs and he desperately tried to squirm his way from the weight on him. Jade could only chuckle at the replica's futile efforts. He had been asking for this kind of attention the second his personality changed to someone so submissive. Jade wasn't about to let this go to waste.

The necromancer worked one of his hands up Luke's revealing shirt. He traced his stomach with his warm hands, making sure to dip his fingers into every crease of the boy's muscles. "J-Jade! Why are you--Aah…." Luke breathed out, he felt a nudge to his crotch from the necromancer himself.

"Just be a good boy and this will all go efficiently." Jade whispered into his ear, blowing a cold breath down the side of his neck.

Luke couldn't help but whine at sensations happening all over him. His hands clutched at the blankets in attempt to control the waves of pleasure crashing throughout his body. He wiggled around more to free away but it only caused more stimulation with his body grinding against Jade's. His heart raced rapidly and it almost became suffocating with Jade upon his fragile figure.

He'd never been given this interest from anyone else, and least expected it to be Jade. It wasn't like he didn't like Jade, but never in his hormonal fantasies did he appear. Hell, maybe even Guy would be a good substitute. At least he would have explained everything without being so assertive. In a way, Luke sometimes felt like he didn't even deserve some of the attention he had given him.

The brunette pulled his hand away from Luke's crotch in amusement. He wanted the replica to drown in frustration, to beg and plea for some sort of touch in his most sensitive spots. His arm outstretched to the hems of Luke's pants and gave tugs until the fabrics were brought down to his lower thighs, centimeters away from exposing his manhood. He was inquisitive of whether his prey had an immediate reaction, pulling his head away to linger over his face.

In the minutes that passed, Luke's shining emerald pools were barely open as were his supple lips. His thin but muscular arms lay at his side and were clenched in the blankets. Knees were rubbing at each other for he could not spread them to relieve some of the stress building up in his thighs. Cheeks flushed to salmon in ecstasy. 'What an exquisite sight.' Jade mused at the body trapped below him.

He leaned into his face, getting a closer look to the royal's untouched lips. His tongue slid out and glided over them with a wet trail following. His lips tasted sweet like candy; Jade recalled watching him and Anise tasting at some samples earlier that day. Luke whimpered delicately at Jade's warm saliva left across his lips. Jade pondered of what people would say when they saw this. Why would he pick him over others who could have easily pleased him more? Jade was older, double his age even. He was no doubt a specialist when it came to this type of situation. Yet he had settled for him, an inexperienced virgin who almost knew nothing about sex.

Jade pushed his lips against the corners of Luke's mouth, nipping around on his cheeks and chin. He teasingly pushed his lips against his prey and pulled away as soon as he felt him push back. He observed his lips, somehow pushed out, as if asking for the kiss again. Instead of giving him what he wanted, he only adjusted himself so that his mouth would be at his ears again, "It's pleasant to see you so eager for _me_ ."

The young monarch was able to hear the words utter clearly from the necromancer's lips, but he remained silent, afraid that it would all end if he spoke. His mouth synced the words, only heavy breaths coming out. He was enjoying the sensual feeling that gathered up inside of him. He had never known such a feeling existed that would weaken him so. The only thing that ever came close to this feeling was when he was younger, and Guy would brush at his red locks. But then his reminiscence on the times when his former servant would scratch at his back…

But, yes. This feeling was much, _much _better.

Jade began to subside down Luke's body for an alteration in position, putting some friction on his companion's throbbing member. When reaching said spot, he laid his head upon the bare upper thighs. He could feel the boy beneath his twitch when his hair slid against his warm skin. The brunette slithered his fingers underneath the boy's round bottom, slipping his nails past his cheeks. He promptly stopped his movements before fingering inside of him.

The redhead unconsciously arched at the movement, but certainly not out of pleasure. Something was inside of him now, poking around as it wished. It didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. He tried to raise himself, but Jade's weight easily prevented that. He bit at his lip as he felt the object move in circles, as if adjusting him. "…Feels…weird…" Luke breathed out; it felt as if the pleasure in his body was being replaced with pain.

"You'll thank me for this later," The necromancer said loud enough for only i his /i replica to hear, "Just relax and don't move around too much."

Jade pressed his mouth to the hem of Luke's trousers, biting at them with his teeth and then yanking them down to his ankles with his hands, exposing the boy's aching manhood. The brunette blew a series hot breaths on the organ, letting each breath draw out slowly to put the boy in suspense. Luke's eyes opened with shock that he was now more than half naked in front of one of his friends, one he'd never expect to be so bare in front of. Jade felt the body below him tremble beneath him, innocence slowly leaking away.

'So frail…' The brunette took a moments thought as his tongue licked at the erecting shaft. The redhead breathed out his name with his back arching in pleasure. The pain in his rear felt as if it had stopped and was replaced with this new feeling. He felt the warm, wet mouth of the colonel's cover over the head of his member. His tongue was practically teasing him with slow strokes along the tip of his aching organ. Jade gingerly pressed his teeth against the stiff skin, allowing seconds before giving a hard, sudden suck.

Luke let out a loud, drawn out moan as he felt waves of pleasure go across his whole body again. His mind was completely in a daze and his eyelids suddenly felt so heavy. Jade took this opportunity to stick another finger inside him, scissoring around to adjust him so that pain wouldn't be problem later. A small pang of ache was felt in Luke's bottom, but was able to be replaced by the talented suckling of Jade. His rough fingers gently traced up and down what he couldn't get in his mouth, which wasn't much of a problem anyway.

But, even when Jade seemed to be enjoying himself, pressure was building up inside of his groin. He had Luke to thank for that. His legs spread past the boy's knees, a small space where Luke could move his legs. However, as the necromancer's tongue flicked over the head, he was surprised to feel the boy's leg rise and accidentally rub against in between his legs. The older man groaned and took in a deep breath with his body growing weak. He knew Luke didn't mean to tease him for those few seconds, but it only made Jade remember how much sexual frustration he was in.

A new taste was discovered at the tip of Luke's shaft. Not even giving one more desired suck, Jade cruelly slipped the penis out of his mouth and fingers out from inside of him. He looked over at his beloved virgin, admiring the pained features. Though, of course, he wasn't in pain. His green eyes were swelled, face baked in a red hue, eyebrows furrowed, and beads of sweat trickling down his whole body. Jade was grinning at the display out of pure amusement and delight.

Luke's vision was blurred and his whole body had a loud pulse. While his orgasm started to slow down from his crotch not getting any special attention, he felt the pants at his ankles being removed and the sound of them hitting the floor. Since he was already practically naked in front of him, Luke wasn't too worried about being stripped by his companion. It only took a few more seconds before his vision was clear again, with a few color specks of hallucination dazzling around.

He watched the colonel opened up the white hems of his black shirt, revealing his broad chest. With most of his sense back, the redhead felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't too muscular but not exactly scrawny. Jade lifted on his knees and was soon pulling down the ends of his pants and slipping them off his legs and tossing it into the pile with the rest of the clothes. Luke only got a glimpse of the bare colonel before his eyes averted to the wall, embarrassment bubbling inside of him rather than self-consciousness.

Jade almost laughed at the humiliated monarch when he looked at him. He gently leaned down so that his body would be on top of Luke's, resting his head beside the neck of the shy one. He took in the scent through his nostrils, not smelling anything in particular except for the faint scent of sweat. His hot breath breathed into his ear, earning a small whine from the boy. "My, I never expected you to be embarrassed around other men. I'm not a woman, no need to be so jittery."

'It's not the fact that you're a guy, it's that you're…well…Jade!' Luke responded internally, shifting his neck so that he could look in the direction of Jade. He was grateful that he only had to see his face, or he might have might been red in the face again…Not to say that he wasn't already. "I don't know. You look a lot like a girl, anyway."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm not the one who's on bottom and screaming to be taken advantage of." Jade countered back in his usual calm tone even in the most heated situations.

"T-Taken advantage of…?" The redhead asked hesitantly. Those words weren't exactly pleasing….

The necromancer lifted his hand and swept through his hair, an attempt to assure him of comfort. "I'm not planning on raping you," He wondered if the replica was even taught what _rape_ was yet, seeing how he didn't seem to know much about sex either, "But I'm not done yet, either."

"…What else are you going to do?" Luke asked as the man lifted himself up slightly from him. He would also have to ask him what _rape_ was later, only hearing the word at least a few times in his life.

"You'll see," Jade's fingers grabbed at the end of Luke's black shirt, the only clothing he had on left, "Lift your arms." Luke obeyed as the man tugged the shirt off of him, showing off his fully naked body.

Jade pushed off him a bit more until settling between his legs. Grabbing each of his thighs carefully, he hooked the boy's knees over his shoulders. He glanced over to the redhead's face, having an understandable look of curiosity and worry. The man tried to reassure him with a smile before licking at the tips of his fingers and rubbing it at Luke's entrance. He really hadn't planned this, so he had no lubrication to help lessen the pain that his companion would have to endure.

When Luke felt the saliva smeared across him down there, he was really hoping that it wouldn't feel the same as last time. He closed his eyes, hoping for the suspense to draw out. When he still felt nothing, he asked curiously, "I-Is this going to-". Something larger than the two fingers had forced its way into him and it hurt; a lot. He bit his lip tightly as his muscles contracted around Jade's length. This pain was new, not like a cut he'd usually get.

Jade leaned in a bit deeper inside of Luke, feeling the tight flesh around his own. He looked back over at Luke, who looked like he was in a great deal of pain. He waited a few more moments to let him get used to the feeling (Which he obviously wasn't) to start thrusting inside of him. A muffled whimper of pain came from the redhead, feeling a morsel bit worried about him but still moving back and forth with his rough, hard thrusts. His hands tightly grabbed at his thighs so that be could position himself to find that spot that would drive Luke wild.

But Luke on the other hand, was feeling anything but wild. Just having fingers up there was enough to make him feel uncomfortable, and now it hurt terribly. Biting his lip only made it worse, as it was starting to go numb in ache. He vision started blurring again and tears welled up on his eyelids and eyelashes. "J-Jade! Stop! It hurts!" He tried not to yell too loud, knowing that others were sleeping around the building. He squirmed around instinctively for the sting to go away.

"Just relax, you'll feel something soon enough." As cruel as he may have sounded, he didn't want to hurt him either. He already knew he would have problems walking tomorrow that would leave the inquisitive group to inquire their own assumptions.

Luke whined as the warm tears slid down his tense face. It was embarrassing to be crying in front of Jade, to feel so helpless even if he _did_ agree to this. "Jade…!" The redhead's hands clutched into the blankets, desperately pleading for the pain to stop. He tightened his legs around Jade's neck and hoped for some more reassurance. He choked out a few sobs knowing that the brunette wasn't going to let up, but let him suffer.

Even though it was only a few minutes of sex, it must have seemed like hours for Luke. Jade promptly stopped his movement and decided to go at a slower pace, allowing himself to gently slide back and forth inside of him. Even if he did want his own release, he wasn't going to kill the replica's ass for it. The sound of Luke's whimpers were no longer audible though. "I do hope I haven't killed you…" Jade murmured, giving another gentle thrust inside the back thighs. Though he wasn't expecting the body below him to twitch and arch into the air.

"…ing…"

"Excuse me? I can't quite hear you." Jade's lips moved upward, already having an idea of what the muffled word was.

"…Keep g-going…" The redhead managed to say breathlessly.

"Ah, I see. That's your sweet spot, is it?" He moved his shaft around in the same direction he did before, rubbing over the gland once more. The redhead gasped as the spot was touched again. It made all the pain disappear and the pleasure that he had felt before returned.

Knowing that Luke was used to the feeling now, he continued with his slow thrusts that gradually became faster and faster. The young monarch let out deep breaths and the excitement was rising in his groin again. He slipped his legs off Jade's back and spread them far with his feet almost touching at the sides of the bed. "Jade!" It almost felt as if his lips had a mind of their own, mouthing words such as 'faster' and 'harder'. When it seemed that Jade could do no more, he followed the 'faster' and 'harder' techniques; sending both of them over the edge.

"Aah!" Luke moaned as his hips bucked upwards, a final wave of pleasure going across his body as something seemed to _blast _inside of him. Each part of his body goes its own way; his toes curling, eyes going to the back of his head, and lips repeating the necromancer's name over and over again. With his whole body heated and flushed, he could barely feel the drips of white liquid that came onto his body. His chest rose up and down with his mind fogging up, not even noticing Jade pulling out from him.

"You made quite a mess, Luke." He succeeded in saying without missing a breath. Jade was an excellent actor; the only difference than his usual appearance he had was that his face was flushed and sweating, and his chest rose at face paces with each breath.

"O-Oh, yeah…?" Luke answers, still in his own world.

Shrugging lazily, Jade moved off the bed and grabbed the ends of the sheet they had been laying on. Luke was rolled off the sheet as the man pulled sharply on the fabric and flung it to the corner. Knowing that any residue from him or Luke would dry quickly, he decided to save the cleanup for tomorrow. He picked up his pants that he had thrown off earlier and slipped them on. Bending down again, he gripped at Luke's tossed pants and threw them towards him, landing on the boy's stomach.

As the young monarch bent to sit up straight, a strike of pain went through his lower body half. "Ow…" He whimpered with his eyes clutched tight in ache.

"We're going to do a lot of walking tomorrow, much to your dismay." Jade informed, settling himself on the bed.

"Great…" Luke's eyes rolled, carefully putting his pants back on without hurting himself too much.

"Really, Luke, I feel quite terrible." The necromancer admitted with evident sarcasm as he pulled at the covers at the end of the bed frame up to himself.

"Whatever…I'm tired now. Let's go to sleep." The redhead replied lazily, laying back onto the bed and clutching the pillows in a comfortable position.

"I couldn't agree more." He laid back on the bed, adjusting himself for comfort, "Oh, Luke, by the way…"

"Hmm?" He answered groggily, his desire to sleep coming to a close.

"These aren't things you go around telling people." Jade informed, though it seemed more like a threat than advice.

"I-I won't! Don't worry…" Luke trailed off into a loud yawn, snuggling his head into the puffy pillow.

The brunette smiled as his eyelids fluttered shut, eyelashes caressing against his pale skin. "Well, good night."

"G'night…" He murmured softly, shuffling around a bit more before finding a spot that felt the best. Few moments passed before the boy was out of it, sleeping away with the smiling necromancer following after him. He was glad that that the replica hadn't asked him about the earlier experiments from when he first arrived to the room. Now he wouldn't have to come up with the excuse of him wanting to be there, but had a feeling Luke wouldn't have believed him anyway.

He imagined that was best.


End file.
